AMC Feature Presentation Bumpers
Background: AMC Theaters is one of the largest movie theater chains in the world. Today, AMC locations range from 6 screen auditoriums to a whopping 30. Besides the size of their theaters, AMC is known for their memorable Feature Presentation bumpers. 1st opening (Summer 1979 - Fall 1983) Nicknames: "Triumphant AMC Fanfare," "Amazing Movie Creations, It Begins..." Logo: The logo starts with a starburst, revealing a teal circle with pictures of famous movie celebrities. The circle shines while zooming in. When the circle reaches it's biggest size, it tilts, revealing a projector head. The shine draws away the projector, revealing the A of the logo. Then 2 film strips come and reveal the M and the C of the logo. Then the logo zooms in, while a light tunnel effect plays. Then when it reaches it's position, THEATERS appears below it. The logo shines, and then the words "Our feature presentation" appears below it, word by word. Then the letters of the logo shines, and then the logo fades to black. FX/SFX: The starburst, the circle, Music/Sounds: A 10 note fan fare for the circle and formation of the A, then a 8 note violin fanfare repeated twice for the formations of the M and the C, then 10 note fanfare finisher (The 4th, 5th, and 6th reveals the feature presentation text) with the last note held. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low, because the loud fanfare might startle you a bit, but still, it is a really good 1st opening. 2nd opening (Fall 1983 - Spring 1986) Nicknames: TBA Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: See previous bumpers. Scare Factor: Low. 3rd opening (Spring 1986 - Spring 1990) Nicknames: "Live Action Memories", "There Is A Difference", "The Memories Of AMC" Logo: We cut into an 6-screen AMC Theater. Then we get closer to see people coming out of a car into the theater. We then see an AMC Plague. One of the Movie Ticket Attendants are talking to the persons, Then she gets the ticket (out of thin air) and hands the tickets to them. We then see them at the concession stand, and we see the people ordering food. A pop corn popper pops popcorn and the guys give the popcorn to the happy family. We then see the family sitting down on a screen. Some people put their Coca-Cola drinks down, and another couple kisses. The dad of the family gives his kid the popcorn. Then we cut to a black screen, and the letters A, M, and C appear one by one. The logo shines and the motto "There is a difference" gets written out. The logo fades to black, and then the words "Feature Presentation" appear in it's place. A few seconds later it fades out, too. FX/SFX: This bumper is all live action, except for the AMC logo. Music/Sounds: A triumphant musical ditty with 3 sections, and each note the scene changes. The last part of each section, a jingle, has a longer scene, After the last section, a 5 note fanfare plays for the AMC logo. The Feature presentation eye catch has no music. The Silence is Golden bumper has the lady shushing. The AMC Previews bumper has some bells, then a swoosh, and then an ascending flute and violin ditty. Availability: See previous bumpers. Scare Factor: None. 4th opening (Summer 1990 - Spring 1991) Nicknames: "AMC Spotlights", "There Is A Difference 2", "AMC Abstract" Logo: We fade to 5 rotating filmstrips. We glide over them. Then we show a top view of the projector lights, and the motto glides past the viewers. then we rotate and see the AMC logo in black and white. By the time we get to the side of the A, the logo suddenly draws out with sparks! By the time the AMC logo settles, the words "FEATURE PRESENTATION" glides to stop below the logo. The background fades to an abstract background, and a orange dot glides past, revealing an orange line on the top of the text. The logo shines and we soon fade to black. FX/SFX: This is nice and calm animation. It can be majestic. The visuals are great, too. The next logo has even better visuals. CGI was done by Metrolight Studios. Music/Sounds: A old projector sound for the rotating lights rotating, then an ambient 7 note tune for the motto sliding by, then some wind sounds, and then a laser sound for the logo being drawn in, then 4 more ambient notes and a swish sound for the Feature Presentation text. Availability: See previous bumpers. Scare Factor: None, because of the calm music. It can cause memories for people that visited the theater at this time. 5th opening (Summer 1991 - Spring 1994) Nicknames: "Here's Clip!", "Clip's Adventure", "AMC Mascot" Logo: After the previous bumper above, we now see a reel strip top that says "AMC: Feature Presentation" on it. It zooms out and it suddenly shakes! Then, all of a sudden, it flies out as Clip jumps out of it! He lands and we zoom into his face for a bit. Then, he starts walking past the AMC motto with his film reel companion. He then jumps, spins around, and forms the AMC logo. As it starts to form, Clip jumps on his companion, and flies away. The logo continues to form, and when it finishes forming, a gold box with "Feature Presentation" zooms up to below the finished logo. We then see Clip zoom past the logo, and it fades to black. FX/SFX: The animation, like all previous openings, is stunning. The mascot is also animated as well, and stayed until 2009. It was done by Metrolight Studios. Music/Sounds: For the Feature Presentation bumper, TBA. Availability: See previous bumpers. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 6th opening (Summer 1994-Spring 1996) Nickname: "AMC Mascot II" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: See previous bumpers. Scare Factor: Low. 7th opening (Summer 1996-Spring 2002) Nicknames: "AMC Mascot III" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 8th opening (June 8, 2002-May 29, 2009) Nicknames: "The Magical AMC", "AMC Mascot IIII" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Again, see previous bumpers. One of the first films to use it was Scooby-Doo, and the last to use it were Up and Drag Me to Hell. 9th opening (June 2009-November 2013) Nicknames: TBA Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 10th opening (November 22, 2013-Fall 2017) Nicknames: TBA Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 11th opening (Fall 2017- present) Nicknames: "Light Streak", "A Day In The Life Of An AMC Visit" Logo: The beginning differs, but the main part begins as this: We start off at a Coca-Cola Freestyle screen, where we see many drink options for Coke, Diet Coke, and Coke Zero Sugar. Coke is selected, and the drink is poured into the glass. We follow a streak of light zipping through the pour button as we see some scenes of AMC experiences. The first scene shows a couple sitting next to each other with the man putting his hand on his woman's shoulder. Scene number two shows another group of AMC visitors (I'll explain the differences in the variants section). Then, another couple is shown. A woman puts her hand on her man's hand, smiling at him. He smiles back at her. And lastly, we go through a first-person view of an AMC visitor putting her Coke glass in her cup holder. As the bubbles sparkle, the scene engulfs the screen showing the full action. We see a close-up of the glass as we pan up to the screen, where the streak writes the words, "ENJOY THE SHOW", following a burst of light showing the AMC, Dine-In, or Classic Theater logos. The light streak zips up behind the logo one more time. Variants: As mentioned earlier, here are the different beginners: * (2017) It begins with an AMC auditorium at a birds-eye view with the light streak zipping through, and pausing at occasional moments. Three to be exact; first is a bright flash of light, second is a bunch of text glitching and appearing like "LOL", and "HAHA", and third mimics a sound wave appearance, but gets shushed as the light reveals "DON'T RUIN THE MOVIE", and then, we go to the entrance/exit wall of the auditorium where "THANK YOU" is. It transitions to the AMC concession stand line with the AMC Stubs logo appearing and some interesting rewards like, with each text slide appearing one by one, and faster as it progresses: ** Free large popcorn refill ** Five dollar rewards ** Tuesday ticket savings ** Premiere popcorn & fountain drink upgrades ** Exclusive premiere member service ** Waived online ticketing fees ** Birthday gift ** Exclusive offers, events, and more! * The light streak transitions to the ending. * (2018-present) The light streak zips through the city as it passes a mountain. We fly past the city at a tall height like we're on an airplane. The background becomes red as information about AMC Stubs' A-List appears. After a while, it transitions to the AMC Stubs portion from the carpet, and the 'no talking' portion, transitioning into the ending via light streak. Closers: * (2017-2018) During scene 2, a man eats his popcorn, and suddenly he jumps so frighteningly, his popcorn spills! * (2019) In scene 2, the man eats his popcorn normally. * At AMC Dine-In Theaters, the popcorn is replaced with a burger dish on a swivel table. FX/SFX: Intake Studios sure did an incredible job with this! Music/Sounds: The same orchestra who did the opening dater returns with another piece. The same announcer says these announcements: * (2017) "At the movies, the feature is on the big screen. So please remember, don't text! (pop sound) Don't post! (glitch sounds) Don't talk! (voices saying things like "Do you want some popcorn?", but is immediately shushed afterwards) Don't ruin the movie! Thank you! And to our millions of AMC Stubs members, a very special thanks to you! We hope you're enjoying your status, exclusive benefits, savings, and rewards!" * (2018-2019) The music is extended a little, but the announcer adds this: "If you're looking forward to those great movies, you should be on the AMC Stubs A-List! Find a crew member after the show, and see how you can be rewarded for this movie!" He says the 'AMC Stubs', and 'No talking' portions. It then ends with an orchestral finish, and some sounds like the Coke glass mentioned earlier being put on the cup holder. The announcer finishes it off with "Now, enjoy the show... at AMC (Dine-In/Classic)!" The last few twinkles play as the light streak makes its last journey home. Availability: Present. Debuted in fall 2017. The A-List opening debuted somewhere in 2018. Scare Factor: Low, because that loud hit from the music could startle you. Other than that, it's an excellent bumper! Category:Feature Presentation Bumpers Category:Cinemas